How Not to Survive High School
by Wishlc
Summary: Ally gets pregnant, but she's not particularly fond of the babies father. This story goes along with Ally's pregnancy, and other people at her school including, Austin, the baby's dad, Dallas, her boyfriend, Trent, Kira and Brooke./Ends in Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story, it's going to be filled with drama, so if you like that, please read!**

**Let me explain all the characters who will all have different things going on in their lives:**

**Brooke: She's pretty much the whore, and she sleeps with Austin. They don't have a relationship, but they're bed buddies, so as you see Austin get closer to his son, drama will happen between them and Ally.**

**Dallas: Ally's on and off romance. He's somewhat shy and has never been in a relationship before Ally, but he thinks she's the one for him. He likes to think of Marshall as his son which pisses off Austin.**

**Kira: She's a good girl, always listens to her parents and never really gets in trouble, but you will see things blow up in her face because of her boyfriend.**

**Trent: He's a good boy, but gets himself caught up in things with Brooke, which then causes Kira to get caught up in trouble. He's dating Kira.**

**Ally: She's always been a shy girl, but over the summer she slept with Austin, and ended up pregnant. She's now a mother to a little boy.**

**Austin: He's never been a good guy, he's always getting into trouble, and he sleeps with a bunch of girls. Although him and Ally weren't close at all when she found at she was pregnant, they're close now because of their baby.**

**Now, on to the story!**

"Ally, are you doing alright?" my mother asked, sliding a hand on my cheek.

I fake-smiled. "Not really. All I am is pregnant and pissed as hell."

She sat down on the couch next to me and put a hand on my bump. "Hey, soon you'll have your little baby boy, and everything will be okay. I know it's just you and I in this, but I think we'll be just fine."

"Mom, I know this is my fault, but I'm not ready for this. Holding a baby in my arms is gonna freak me out, because I'm only 16, and I never thought this would happen. I'm not ready to be called Mommy." I started to cry and my Mom hugged me.

"Ally, I know it's gonna be hard for you, but I know that you're going to be able to do it. You're a big girl now, I know you can do it, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

I actually smiled this time, but frowned as I thought of... him. Jerk, bastard, jackass, I fucking hated the guy, okay? I never really had a thing with him, he's a junior, I'm a sophomore, we're not really supposed to get along, but what we did have together last summer left me carrying a baby inside me. We never got along, but I guess we were fighting and he started to get hot all of a sudden and I slept with the dick. It's scary how your first time having sex, you can end up with such a big responsibility. Nobody thought it would be who'd come back to school pregnant.

There was a knock at the door, so I went to open it. It was Austin. I rolled my eyes. "Hello. Come in."

He followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He kept eyeing my stomach. "I know, I'm fat. Stop staring," I yelled.

"I wasn't staring at you because of that, it's just that you're pregnant with my baby. My baby's right there. He's so close." Austin stated.

"Okay, what are you here for?" I crossed my arms.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, during or after the pregnancy, I'm here," he said. Was he really taking responsibility for this? All he usually did was have sex.

"Thanks, Austin. That's really sweet of you, but I don't think I'll need much help from you. He'll stay here, and when you want to see him, call me, and you can come over."

"Okay. Well, thanks for letting me come."

I followed him to the door, and let him out.

Walking back over to the couch, I rubbed my belly. It still shocked me that I was carrying my own son. I smiled and plopped down next to my mom.

"Shit," I cussed. There was something wet running down my leg, "Mom... Mom, I think my water just broke."

She looked over at me and smiled wide. "Yay! This is so exciting!" she yelled, causing me to roll my eyes and scream at her.

"Help me Mom! I've never done this before!" She helped me to the car and we drove to the nearest hospital. Yay, time to have my baby! Note the sarcasm.

* * *

I held him in my arms. He was dressed, now, and wrapped up in a blue blanket. A binky was placed in his mouth, and he looked adorable. Dang, I could get used to being a mother.

"Marshall, baby," I whispered to him. I always knew babies were vulnerable, but holding my own baby in my arms, I realized how much he needs me. He doesn't understand anything. Basically, he can breath and eat and move, and that's about it. Maybe speak a little, but no english. Not yet, at least.

My mother sat at the end of my bed, and rubbed my legs. I looked up at her and flashed her a smile.

The door flew open, causing both of us to move our eyes up to see who it was. There he was. Oh look, Marshall, there's your father, probably just got done having sex with some other random girl.

"Hi." He waved at me. "I wanted to come, uh, see him. And I wanted to sign paternity papers, too."

I nodded. "Look, there's your daddy, Marshall." I looked up towards him and rolled my eyes. "Such a great role model for you."

Austin took the small baby in his arms and smiled widely as he held him. "He's so... tiny," he murmured. Marshall's little hand reached forward to Austin, and grabbed his pinky. I hate to admit it, but it was pretty adorable.

"Is this your first kid?" I asked sarcastically. "Are do you have a line of them waiting for attention from their daddy?" I glared at him.

At this time, my mom silently slid out of the room to give us some space.

"Haha, very funny." He sat down on the bed and held onto Marshall tightly. "It may be hard for you to believe, but this is my only baby. God, do you have to be so critical?"

"I'm sorry," I turned towards the window in the room, "I'm just so pissed off that I had to carry him inside of me for 9 months, and I'm just scared..." I muttered the last part.

"Scared of what? Me? Or him?"

"Both!" I yelled, running my hands through my hair. "I'm scared that you won't- at the most- pay child support, and I'm scared of having to take care of a baby 24/7."

"Ally, I'm gonna pay child support. I care about him, even if you don't think I do. I'm ready to step up and realize that I'm a father now!"

I nodded and he handed Marshall back to me. "That's all I needed to hear."

He smiled and grabbed the papers off of the side table. "Now, I'm gonna sign these." He began to scribble on the papers and when he was done, handed them to a nurse.

"Look, he's got your eyes," Ally whispered, playing with his little hands and feet.

Austin smiled. "Hey, I gotta run, but I'll see you two later, right?"

I scoffed and nodded. "I suppose so." He thinks this will be easy, but not only do we have a baby on our hands, but his parents aren't together and we're only in high school. It's gonna be a hell of a ride.

He walked out, and my mom walked in.

"I was just on the phone with your sister," my mom said. "She's going to fly down and help with Marshall for a while, okay?"

I nodded. I had an older sister, Ashley, who was 23 years old, fresh out of college, so it made sense for her to help while mom's working and I'm at school. I'm just glad she agreed to doing it.

"Oh good. Please tell her thank you for me. She didn't have to do this." I rocked Marshall back and forth.

"Yeah, well she wanted to."Mom sat next to me and picked up Marshall from my arms."You and Austin make perfect little babies."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we not talk about him?"

She laughed and looked down at Marshall. "You can't deny you and him make a beautiful baby."

I smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'm so lucky to have him as my son." I kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open, looking contently at me. Yep, I was pretty lucky.

* * *

2 months. It's been 2 months since I've given birth to my little boy. He's gotten bigger, but he's still tiny, tiny. I never realized how much work it takes to be a mother, but it's taught me a lot about myself. I'm not very patient, but I am responsible and dependent. I've rarely had to have my mom's or Ashley's help unless I'm out or at school.

School's been good. There are the occasional whispers about my son, but I've got my best friend, Chloe, always by my side. Sometimes, Austin and his friends will walk past me, and his friends will laugh and point at Austin and I. Have they not gotten over the fact that he slept with me? God, boys.

As soon as I got home, I noticed Ashley feeding him on the couch. Quietly, I walked up to my bedroom and grabbed a sharpie. On my hand, I wrote MGM; stood for Marshall Grant Moon.

Ashley walked upstairs into my room. She put Marshall in my arms. "He's been pretty good all day, he just got a little fussy after you left." She left the room, leaving me with my baby.

"Hey," I bounced him up and down. I lay him down on his back, and he kicks me gently. "Gonna kick Mommy, huh?" His little body wiggles around on the bed, his hands and legs moving up and down. By the third month, the doctors told me he's going to have better head, leg and arm coordination.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I placed pillows around Marshall to keep him stable, and opened the door. It was Austin.

"Oh, hey, come in," I said, allowing him to slip through the door.

He walked over to Marshall and picked him up, bouncing him up and down. "Hey, buddy. How are you?" he cooed, tickling his stomach lightly.

"Ally? Do you think I can take Marshall for the night? My Mom and I moved to a smaller place (his Dad's been in jail since he was 7 years old) and I bought a crib for him. I'd love more than anything to have at least one night with my son," Austin begged.

My heart stopped. Away from my baby for a night? But then again... it's his son too, and they've never slept in the same house together. "Sure. Follow me."

We walked down the hallway to Marshall's nursery. I picked up his diaper bag and slipped it on Austin's shoulder. "There's diapers, bottles, formula, pacifiers and a few changes of clothes. You can keep them at your place if you want."

He nodded. "Thank you so much, Ally. I promise, I'll bring him back tomorrow morning."

"Wait. You can keep him longer than tomorrow morning. Just have him back sometime tomorrow, okay?" As nervous as I was, I felt like Austin deserved to take Marshall for the night. I knew he'd get fussy as soon as they left, because whenever Austin came to visit, Marshall would cry after he left. And know he's leaving his home. I know he can do it, though, he's a strong boy.

* * *

**A/N: Not too much drama in this chapter, but there will be later!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Austin_

There was a loud cry from the other side of my bedroom. I got up and walked over to where Marshall lay. His little body moved back and forth as he cried. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth. "Daddy's here."

His big, brown eyes popped open and he stared up at me. His crying stopped, but he was still a little fussy. "Hey, one day when you're old enough to walk and talk, I'll take you to a baseball game, and we'll cheer for one team and tell the other team they suck. I'll make sure I do everything for you, because I care about you so much." Few tears came to my eyes, which surprised me, because I'm not one to cry, but sitting here, looking at my little boy is emotional.

"You don't deserve a Dad like me or a family like this. Your Mommy will probably marry another man, and he'll treat you like his son. You'll be a family over at your Mom's, and then when you come to me, it'll probably be the two of us, because I don't love anyone but you right now. I know you don't know it, but I'm still a kid, too. I'm only 17. When you're my age, I'll only be 34. Isn't that crazy?" I wiped the tears from my cheek. "It may not be what you want, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll always love you. And so will your Mom."

He smiled, now, reaching his hands up in the air. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Let's put you back to sleep, buddy."

* * *

I strapped Marshall into his carrier. "You ready to go see Mommy?" I asked, placing my hand around his.

My Mom patted my back. "You're doing good, honey. Look at him smiling, he loves you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I never knew how hard being a parent is. Poor Ally has to take care of him most of the time. Mom, I really wish I'd never gotten her pregnant. I love Marshall, more than anything, but that poor girl has to suffer because of me."

"Oh, everything happens for a reason. You have a son now, and you can't mope about regretting him, you just have to be responsible. If Ally wants to discuss a different way of seeing him, she will. She loves the boy as much as you do. I'm sure it's hard for her, but she's not suffering. No one can suffer after seeing their baby's face. I would know, I was 16 when I had you, and every time I wanted to throw you out the door, I saw your little face and I knew everything would be okay. And it was." She kissed my cheek.

"You're right. I'll be right back. I'm going to go drop Marshall off, but I'll be back soon."

I got into my car and drove over to Ally's house.

"We're here, Marshall. Time to see Mommy!" I exclaimed, unclipping his carrier from the car. I knocked on the door, and shortly after, Ally answered.

"Come in," She said, holding the door open for us to come in. I followed her into her bedroom, where I took Marshall out of the carrier and lay him on the bed.

"Was he good for you?" Ally asked, folding baby clothes.

"Yeah, I loved having him over. He was a little fussy at first, I think because he missed you, but afterwards he was great." I looked up and smiled at her. "He's a wonderful baby."

She nodded. "Yes, he is. Keeps me up at night, but he's a good baby. I love him. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, go for it," I told her.

"Do you love Marshall, or do you feel like you have to love him?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I really love him. You know, Ally, you don't know much about me, but I've never really had a father figure in my life. Before he went to prison, the 7 years I actually knew him, he didn't talk to me. He didn't live with my Mom and I, and he was supposed to pick me up every weekend to do something, but he only ever did once or twice. I love my Mom, don't get me wrong, but she was your age when she had me, and I feel like without my Dad, I had to step up and be the man of the house. What this has to do with anything, is that sometimes things aren't always easy, but sometimes we love someone so much, we're numb to the feeling. I love him, Ally, I really love him."

She smiled. "Wow. You're probably right. I was just having this feeling that maybe I didn't really love Marshall, but I do. I love him so much. Thanks."

"No problem. I should get going. I'll see you later." I walked over to Marshall and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later, too, buddy. I love you."

* * *

_Ally_

"Why was Austin over?" Dallas asked, rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "Dallas, he's Marshall's Dad, he kept him for the night, and he was bringing him back over. You know, he may be the bad boy or whatever, but he really loves Marshall, and I'm proud of him for being responsible."

"I could watch him, ya know. I love Marshall, too," Dallas said.

"Dallas, I know you want to be, but you're not Marshall's father. He isn't your priority, okay? Austin is allowed to take his baby to his house for the night, for God's sake. It's nice of you to help me, and it's nice of you to stick with me even though my baby isn't yours, but that doesn't mean you can pretend your his father."

"One day I'm going to marry you, and he'll be my step-son, and I'll be able to treat him as if he's my son," Dallas said.

"Okay, and I'm not saying you can't treat him like a son, but you can't literally be his father. That's Austin's job. Dallas, I don't know if you realize it, but Austin and I are always going to know each other, because we have a baby, okay? But that doesn't mean I love him." I kissed him. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there's not too much drama yet, but keep reading for it!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" I yelled, "I do not want to work, okay? I'm doing perfectly fine!"

"Allyson Dawson, you cannot count on Austin to pay for everything for Marshall, you're his mother and you need to support him!" She yelled, pointing a finger at my chest.

I groaned and sat down on the couch. "Mama, what do I do? I can't balance school, Marshall and a job at the same time!"

She sat down by me, and wrapped her arm around me. "Ally, I'm not letting you off the hook, but I can help you get a job. We can get you an after-school job for a few hours, and we can put Marshall in daycare, okay?"

My head in my hands, tears falling from my eyes, I looked up at her. "Mommy?" I asked, my voice breaking. "Why did I have to get pregnant? My life is falling apart. I had to have a baby with a guy I don't even love. Mom, I just want to be normal."

"Oh, Ally, can I tell you something? When I had you, I lived with my Mom for a while. It was hard, honey, baby's are always hard. Sometimes you've just got to accept what happens and live with it. In the few months you've been taking care of Marshall, you've been doing a great job, okay? You and Austin, both. Everything's going to be okay," She told me, rubbing my back.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard a cry from the nursery. "I better go get him," I whispered, getting up. "And Mom?"

She looked at me and smiled. "What is it?"

"Thanks."

* * *

_Austin_

"Austin, I'm going out with Dallas tonight, do you want to take Marshall for the night?" Ally asked. I watched as she folded clothes, put away toys and threw diapers away. She was always so busy with Marshall.

"Sure, I'd love that. I've missed that little guy," I said, smiling at her.

"Okay. Let me go get him, he's with my mom," She said and walked out of the room to get him.

I looked around the room. There were pictures of Ally and Marshall, and some of just Marshall, and one of him when he was born. He's growing up so fast.

Ally walked back in with Marshall in her arms. "Say hi to Daddy, Marshall. See Daddy? You get to go to his house tonight and sleepover!" She cooed in a higher pitched voice.

She handed him to me. His face lit up with a smile, and his hands reached up to my face. "Hi, buddy. Wanna let Mommy have some time to herself, yeah?"

I looked up at her. "We'll be back tomorrow when he wakes up." I held onto one of Marshall's hands and waved at her. "Say bye-bye Mommy."

She laughed and followed me out of the door. "You have fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Bye you two." She smiled and waved to Marshall.

I got into the car and drove to our apartment. "Mom," I called as I got inside. Nope, she's not here. That can be a good thing...

* * *

_Ally_

"I'm really nervous. I'm not sure why, he's been over there before, I just have this feeling that something's going wrong," I said nervously.

"Ally," Dallas said, "I'm sure Marshall's fine. I may not like Austin, but he's a good father." His hands were laced with mine in the middle of the table. I loved him, I really loved him, but there was something that felt wrong.

"Can I just... call him?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Ally," He whined. "C'mon. Marshall's okay." I gave him a sad look. "But, if you want to call him, you can."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered, pulling my cellphone from my pocket. I dialed Austin's number and listened to the ringing.

"Hey Ally? What's up?" Austin answered.

"Austin, is little Marshall okay? No busted lips, no fever, nothing? He's okay?" I asked.

"Chill, Ally, he's fine. No busted lips, no fever, nothing. He's perfectly fine. No need to get all worked up. Have fun with Dallas, he doesn't want you to call me," He assures me.

I sighed. "Are you sure? I feel like something's happening." He was silent, and I heard a voice in the background. "Wait a second... was that Brooke? Did I hear Brooke?" I asked angrily.

"Uh... no," He said.

"Stop lying! I know Brooke's there!" I yelled into the phone.

"I've got to go," Austin said and hung up.

My blood was boiling. I wasn't sure if Dallas had noticed, but he probably did because of all the yelling that just happened.

"Ally, are you okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of my hand.

"No, I'm not," I whispered. "Austin invited Brooke over. She's probably got her filthy, slutty hands all over my baby."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you over there?" He asked.

I nodded. "Please. I'm freaking out right now, Dallas. My poor little baby."

* * *

I stood in the doorway, angry and confused. As soon as Austin swung the door open, I saw Brooke with Marshall in her arms. She cradled him and whispered things to him.

I swear, if this was a cartoon, steam would be blowing out of my ears. It pissed me off to see her holding him. "Put him down," I growled at her. "Put him in his carrier, and walk away from him."

"Oh, but he loves me. He smiled for me," She said with a smirk. "Do you really want your boring, old mommy to take you?" she asked little Marshall.

"Give him to me!" I yelled at her. I walked into the apartment and pointed a finger at her chest. "You're a slut and I don't want you putting your slutty hands all over my son."

She rolled her eyes and put him into my arms. I grabbed his diaper bag and slung it around my shoulder. Marshall moved slightly, shutting his heavy eyelids. I walked over to Austin and Marshall in the doorway.

"If you ever want Marshall to come over here again, don't allow Brooke around him," I growled. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Trying to blink them back wasn't easy, so I began to cry. The noise irritated Marshall, and he began to fuss, too.

Everyone else stared at me as I looked down and cried and Marshall looked up at me and cried. Austin walked over to me and took Marshall from my arms. "Ally, c'mon, don't cry in front of your son."

My eyes made their way to his and I tried to stop crying. "_Our _son. He's not just my son."

"Yeah. Sorry. Our son," he replied. Brooke stood next to him with her arms crossed.

I started to cry again. With Austin holding Marshall, and Brooke next to them, it looked like it was their little family.

Austin walked back over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ally, what's wrong?" he asked, with actual sincerity in his voice.

"I'm just, I don't know. I-I'm such a bad mother. I can't handle all the stress from a baby all the time," I cried. "I love the little man, but he's so much and I'm such a bad mom to him. He deserves so much better."

"C'mon Ally. You can't be serious. You've gotta be the best teen mom out there. Look. He's looking at you and he's fussing because he hates seeing his mommy like this. Look at his little arms, and legs, and nose. And look at his big, brown eyes, and his little fingers and toes. And his ears and his lips and his hair. He got that because of you. Every boy is born with a soft spot for the woman who gave birth to them." He smiled slightly.

I wiped my eyes off and looked up at him. That has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. I looked over at Brooke who was rolling her eyes, and then back at Dallas who didn't look very comfortable. "Thanks, Austin." I brought him in for a hug, careful not to crush Marshall in the process. "He loves you too."

Marshall's small hand grabbed onto a lock of my hair and I smile. For the first time since he's been born, I feel like he loves me as much as I love him and that I am doing the best job I can at raising him. It's not always easy, but it's worth it.

* * *

_Austin_

"But he's your kid too!" Brooke yells. "I can't even _touch _him?"

I roll my eyes. Sleeping with Brooke is fine. She can be my bed buddy for as long as she wants, but trying to be in a normal relationship with her is just impossible. We just aren't for each other.

"I know he's my kid, Brooke, but if I want to be able to look my son in the face, you can't be around him. Ally's his mom and she knows whats best for him, and if that's not being around you, then I'm sorry I can't change it."

"Ugh, Ally is such a whiny little bitch. Why'd you sleep with her?" She growls angrily.

"Okay, don't be such a brat. She's a mother now, she's gonna be a little moody. You're going to have to get used to the fact that Ally and I have a son. If it bothers you so much, just leave," I yelled, pointing at the door.

She grabbed the sides of my face and began to kiss me.

* * *

_Ally_

"Did you have to hug him?" Dallas asks me in a whiny voice.

God, sometimes I wish he was the dad so he would just shut up about Austin and I.

"I was being nice," I said, hastily. "He said something sweet to me, so I hugged him. I didn't kiss him, I didn't hug him intimately, I gave him a friendly hug. Can you just get over it?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I will never be able to get over the fact that you had a kid with another man, Ally. I love you, but I'll never get over that."

My stomach churned. It was always a sensitive subject when he brought up the fact that I had a son with another man. I wish it wouldn't bother him so much, but I guess I'd feel the same way if he had a child with another girl.

"Dallas," I whispered, "You know Marshall loves you. You're probably around him more than Austin, anyways. You don't have to worry because I will never get together with Austin. We're just... not for each other. And I love you."

He smiled a little and pulled me in for a hug. "God, your house is a mess." He and I looked around the kitchen. Empty bottles were piling around the sink, clothes were folded on the table, toys were left on the floor, bibs were slung on the chairs.

I laughed. "You'll understand why when you have a baby. I'm lucky I even have time to wash and fold those clothes."

"Wow. I still can't believe you have a baby."

"Neither can I, Dallas, neither can I."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Let me know what you thought and what you want to see.**


End file.
